Recuerdos de una Mortifaga
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: apesar de estar muriendo los recuerdos siempre aparecen rapidamente para todos, nuestras vidas frente nuestros ojos en unos segundos, y para Bellatrix una de las mas sadicas asesina y mortifaga no es la excepsion


**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. ROWLING**

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._**

* * *

**_._**

Recuerdos de una Mortifaga

.

Muchos dirán que mi vida fue una tragedia la cual fue consumida por la locura, pero la verdad no me arrepiento de nada siempre luche por lo que quería jamas me importo lo que los demás pensaran de mi, ademas que desde el momento que nací fui educada para ver a todos inferiores a mi muchos dirán pobre criatura condenada a eso, pero la verdad es que adoraba ver como todos bajaban su rostro y se inclinaban cada vez que mi padre me llevaba con el al ministerio de magia

Haber nacido en la familia Black fue unas de las cuatro primeras cosas que me han hecho feliz; si solo cuatro cosas son las únicas cosas que he atesorada en mi vida y el haber nacido en una de las familias mas antiguas y de pureza de sangre ha sido una de ellas, lo curioso es como ahora que estoy por morir los recuerdos inundan mi mente con el recuerdo de esas cuatro únicas cosas importantes en mi vida podría decirse que la segunda cosa mas importante y la cual me ha hecho mas feliz que el pertenecer a la familia Black ha sido el haber ingresado al gran colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts y pertenecer a la casa que afianzo mis ideales si a la magnifica casa que fundara el gran Salazar Slytherin la casa de las serpientes las cuales nos distinguimos por conseguir lo que queremos sin importar los medios

Mis días en esa casa siempre los recordare aun ahora todavía puedo recordar con claridad a pesar de estar a punto de morir el como el entrar al enorme castillo que es Hogwarts me impresiono a mi Bellatrix Lestrenger una de las mas temidas mortifagas, quien en ese entonces era Bellatrix Black y al igual que ahora en el presente nada me impresionaba con facilidad en el pasado y como hacerlo si siempre estaba acostumbrada a tener lo mejor de lo mejor sin embargo Hogwarts este enorme castillo lo hizo por primera vez y aun ahora al final de mi existencia lo sigue haciendo ya que es lo ultimo que mis ojos contemplaran asombrados por que a pesar de estar en ruinas se levanta orgulloso mostrando su grandeza, como cuando me recibió por primera vez al igual que cuando el sombrero seleccionador me dijo que perteneciera a la casa de Slytherin, la mejor de todas las casas aun que todos siempre digan los contrario

En esa casa aprendí cada uno de los hechizos los cuales he perfeccionado haciéndome quien soy, es verdad que al principio me la pasaba sola ya que no había nadie que llamara mi atención y nadie tampoco quiso acercarse mas de lo necesario, odiaba como algunos dejaran que los humillaran a pesar de ser de sangre pura se dejaban intimidar por mestizos o hijos de muggles los cual era peor, jamas tolere eso de algunos de mi propia casa por eso los castigaba cuando nos encontrábamos en la sala común a sola en nuestro nido de serpientes les enseñaba lo que les pasaba a todo aquel que manchara con su incompetencia y falta de compromiso aparir de ahí como buenas serpientes que eran todas empezaron a mostrarse aun mas reservados conmigo, me temían lo sabia podía saberlo a pesar de sus miradas altivas ellos me temían y me encantaba al igual que el miedo que empece a ver en los ojos de otros alumnos de las diferentes casas los cuales se atrevían a cruzarse conmigo o simplemente tenían la mala fortuna de toparse conmigo a solas en alguno de los corredores del castillo, sobre todo si eran hijos de muggles o mestizos

Poco a poco fui cada vez mas aprendiendo por mi cuenta mas y mas hechizos con los cuales infligir daño ademas era culpa de ellos por ser hijos de quienes eran, por eso no me importaba estar sola o solo era mi forma de lidiar con eso no lo se y no me importa ya que lo disfrutaba enormemente, solo hay una cosa la cual no pude hacer mía, podría decirse que es la única cosa que me ha hecho enloquecer el maldito amor, ese sentimiento que mis padres me dijeron que no necesitaría mientras me enfocara en lo importante que era seguir con el inmaculado legado de sangre de los Black ese maldito sentimiento que infecto a mi pequeña hermana Andromeda que la hizo mezclar nuestra preciosa sangre pura con un impuro ganándose el odio y desprecio de nuestra familia, pero se le hice pagar ese error hiriendo y matando a su preciada hija impura, si jamas consideraría a Nimphadora como mi sobrina para mi era otra impura que debía de ser asesinada, sin embargo muy ami pesar envidiaba a Andromeda por tener lo que no tendría jamas no es que Rodolphus no me amara, mas bien era yo quien no lo amaría jamas, todavía recuerdo como lo conocí unas vacaciones de invierno del séptimo y ultimo año en Hogwarts que los padres de ambos anunciaron que los comprometerían a lo cual no vi impedimento, puesto que siempre supe que me casaría con alguien de linaje puro para perpetuar la pureza de sangre de los Black ademas Rodolphus y yo eramos compañeros en el colegio compartíamos algunas ideas sobre todo compartíamos el ideal de que eramos superiores al resto de los demás que no eran de sangre pura, pero he ahí que el maldito sentimiento llamado amor toco a mi puerta cuando le vi a el, la única persona con la cual jamas podría estar

Fue en esas mismas vacaciones cuando Rodolphus me invito a su casa a una reunión que tendría su padre donde me mostraría lo que nosotros los sangre pura debíamos hacer para librar al mundo mágico de los indeseables impuros ahí fue donde lo conocí a el, su sola presencia y seguridad me impresiono fue como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo como cuando pise por primera vez Hogwarts todo el denotaba confianza y autoridad en cada una de sus palabras y movimientos recuerdo que no podía dejar de verlo de maravillarme ante su presencia, que cuando el padre de Rodolphus nos presento ante el y el me vio y sonrió al saber que alguien joven de la familia Black se tomaba en serio algo tan serio como la limpieza del mundo mágico de los sangre sucias, recuerdo como el sonrió cuando le conté lo que hacia para castigarlos cada vez que osaban olvidar su lugar, y el como me pidió que le mostrara la manera en que lo hacia para después felicitarme y decirme que tenia talento y habilidades que le serian muy útiles si los perfeccionaba y pulía, recuerdo que le pregunte que eso seria después que saliera del colegio a lo que el sonrió y me dijo — querida Bella no solo puedes practicar con los impuros también hay mas seres inferiores con los cuales seria menos riesgoso practicar y pulir tus habilidades, tambien seria bueno que le echaras un vistazo a los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca con tu astucia e inteligencia te sera facil no es cierto — eso ultimo me lo dijo muy cerca del rostro en un susurro bajo, era un desafió el me quería poner a prueba y yo no lo defraudaría sobre todo si con ello podía obtener su atención

Como bien dijo había otros seres inferiores en el castillo como los elfos domésticos del castillo los cuales me ayudaron a practicar los hechizos y conjuros de las artes oscura que aprendía de los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, y los cuales una vez perfeccionados accidentalmente eran puestos a prueba una vez mas en algún sangre sucia lo único malo era que Dumblemdore empezaba a sospechar y a poner mas atención en el grupo que conformábamos Rodolphus, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier y Severus el cual tenia un desafió personal con el otro traidor de la familia Sirius el cual había quedado en Gryffindor demostrando con eso que no seria mas que otro traidor al igual que Andromeda, pero igual le hice pagar con su vida su traición, cada fin de semana que salíamos a Hogsmeade, nos reuníamos y ahí era donde lo volvía a ver, donde le mostraba lo buena que era y mi compromiso con la causa por la cual lucharía una vez saliera de Hogwarts aun que mi mayor deseo era estar a su lado odie cuando el padre de Rodolphus me presento como su futura nuera, vi como el me vio y sonrió desde ese entonces tuve que ser mas dedicada no quería que me viera como la futura esposa de Lestranger es mas quería que me viera como una mujer libre ahí aun que comprendí a Andromeda también supe que no podría defraudar a la familia, no podía hacerlo no con los ideales que el quería conseguir por eso me volví mas aplicada en los hechizos que aprendía a escondida me la pasaba en la sala común de la casa de Slytherin llena de libros y pergaminos los cuales luego subía a practicar en mi habitación donde mis compañeras veían con morbo y miedo como practicaba en los elfos domestico

Mi señor ocuparía el puesto numero uno en mis preciados cuatro recuerdos mas importantes, el, quien aun ahora a pesar de que mi vida está por acabar no puedo dejar de amar, y de maldecir a quien se atrevió a quitarme la vida, aquí en el lugar donde fui feliz al aprender a como ayudarlo, en el segundo lugar que recuerdo, aquí donde me asignaron una casa y un lugar donde a pesar de todo disfrute siendo yo… Bellatrix, mi tercer recuerdo y lugar preciado mi casa Slytherin, nuestra casa, donde mi señor y yo desarrollamos parte de nuestro potencial y en la guerra quien predispone que bando es el que tenia la razón es el que gana, haciendo el motivo del bando perdedor el equivocado, usted y todos los que este día dimos la vida por nuestros ideales quizá no eran los correctos, ¡pero eran nuestros y por que eran nuestros valió la pena el luchar por ellos! por eso siempre seré Bellatrix Lestranger una sádica asesina mortifaga la cual perteneció a la orgullosa casa de las serpientes Slytherin a la cual represente con orgullo hasta hoy que es el ultimo día de mi vida

* * *

**_;-; aquí esta mi reto creo que pude terminarlo o eso espero bueno dejen su comentario digan la verdad ¿fue muy malo?_**


End file.
